Commercial passenger jets include passenger cabins specifically designed for passenger safety and comfort. Accordingly, the cabins are pressurized and include provisions for distributing compressed air throughout the passenger seating areas. These provisions include passenger-controlled air nozzles, typically located over each passenger seat, and general distribution nozzles, typically located along the interior walls of the aircraft.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a general distribution nozzle 20 configured in accordance with the prior art. The nozzle 20 is positioned inwardly from a cabin wall 10 of the aircraft, and above a passenger seat 11. The nozzle 20 includes a first wall 22a and a second wall 22b, both shaped to direct cool, dry air inwardly over the passenger seating area.
One potential drawback with the arrangement shown in FIG. 1 is that, when the air within the passenger cabin has a high level of humidity, the presence of cool dry air in the nozzle 20 can cause condensation to form on the second wall 22b. One approach to addressing this potential problem is to provide a layer of insulation 31 (shown in dashed lines) on the downwardly facing portion of the second wall 22b. However, a drawback with this approach is that it adds weight to the nozzle 20 and may also detract from the appearance of the nozzle 20, which is visible to a passenger P below. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved cabin air distribution nozzle systems.